Talk:Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament
Sign-Ups It is here that fighters who wish to enter will sign their name. There are no more slots available. Please provide a link to the character you'll be roleplaying as. - Mokubah -Bear -Fasha -Boxer -Zeon -Zion -Jeff -Richie -Krillin Jr. -Rj RjGraff2 21:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) -Me-mow 22:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) milssa 'It Begins' It is a sunny early Saturday morning when the tournament announcer wheels out the punching machine. He stops it in the middle of the stage, in front of eleven martial artists who entered the tournament. He raises his hand to his micrphone, and... Announcer GENTLEMEN AND LADIES!! NOW... for the preliminary round of Goat City's first ever Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament! Each one of our contestants will step up to the machine, and punch it as hard as they can! This will decide who gets paired up with who! In this round, the person who hits less than 100 will be eliminated! Then, all the remaning fighters will head to the Dining Hall, where they can eat and rest to prepare themselves, because then, the matches will begin, each one randomly selected!! NOW... THREE...TWO...ONE! -*Crowd cheers*- Richie *bounces up to the Machine* Hmmmm... IMMA DECK YA IN THE SCHNOZ!! *punches the red part of the Machine* -*SCORE OF... 774! Enough to qualify!*- Mokubah *pushes Richie out of his way* Outta mah way, ol' lady! *smacks the machine* -*SCORE OF...137. Not that great, but enough to qualify!*- eon: *Runs up panting* GAH! HEH! HOO!... Sorry I was late, guys! I just ledashesarned some moves from Korin! *Punches the machine, earning a score of * Fasha *dashes to machine* 210 ! woah *scratches head* I never I was that strong. Zeon Great job, Fasha! *Looks at stomach* I'm.... hungry. Korin's food is good, but it doesn't really fill me up.... can someone show me to the dining hall? *Runs into dining hall* Hello? Any food? Jeff *flicks machine* 276… good nuff for me! And good job Mokubah! I couldn't punch that hard at your age! Zion I'll supress my energy with this thing,or can I break it? Bear -silently walks up to the machine and punches lightly- ...547? I should've done better. -walks toward dining hall- Zion -Mouth stuffed with noodles walks up and punches the machine- 352 eh? Atleast I quallify. -Rubs stomach and walks away- Fasha OH YEAH! Theres ice cream RJ: 'Ok I'll try *punches machine really hard*. WOW! 560! I mean, not my best, but enough to qualify. TUN: *Punches with insane force* 600...not bad. I could do so much more, mind you, but I assume you don't want your machine broken Milssa: Ok I'll try *punches machine really hard* WOW! 99! I didn't know i was that strong Krillin Jr.: I'm gonna make my dad proud! *punches machine hard* 180! I hope that's good. Room for Competitors Fasha]*stomach growls* *chases zeon to dining hall* zeon do they have food here? Zeon *Is at table eating noodles* Yesh they do. 'Fasha OH YEAH! Theres ice cream Zeon *Is starting another bowl of noodles* You're telling me! I barely tapped that thing and I qualified! Bear -sitting at the end of the table, arms crossed- I'm still dissapointed that I only got 547. Fasha 547! thats better than me I got 210 Bear Jeff got 276 just by flicking it. Zion -Races Zeon to finish noodles- Zeon *Finishes* Whew, that was... filling. Hmmm... *Looks around, grabs streak* Heck yes! *Starts eating* Richie *slowly walks into the dining hall, keeping her head down* Zeon Oh, hey Richieh! *Eats more steak* Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom Bear *still sitting with arms crossed* Hey, Richie. Fasha Hi richie how much did you get I got 210 *eats icecream* Richie *sits down at far-away table, ignoring her friends&. . Jeff *sitting in corner meditating* Never stop training… must become stronger… Fasha *has brainfreeze* owwwwww never eat too much ice cream I just found out the hard way Zion -Thinks- Hmm wonder who I will fight? Milssa *walks in* hi guys -*Slowly, a strange young woman dressed in black wanders into the room, her hands on a leather suitcase * RJ: NYA!!!!!!!! I'm SO FRICKING HUNGRY! Btw, Help me if I choke, ok? *gorges self, then chokes, as usual* HELP IM CHOKING! -*The young woman wanders over to RJ, gently slapping his back until he coughs up the food* Zeon: ''on some cooked rice Oh, man, this is.... NOM NOM... so good!... NOM NOM...! 'Bear' -stands up with arms still crossed and looks at the young woman- Would you mind telling us who you are, Ma'am? '''Zeon: 'up from Rice ''Hmmph? -*the young woman slowly raises her head to reveal glowing red eyes and a crazed smile as she swiftly pulls a knife from her suitcase, slashing Bear and Zeon before moving onto Richie, stabbbing her repeatedly * '''Zeon: 'over Ga-hah! area, finds that it has not hit a fatal area, and quickly becomes a Super Saiyan. Appears beside the young woman, grabbing the knife. ''Yeah, no. '''RJ:' *Gets pissed off, then screams* NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! Bear -kneeling in a pool of blood, holding slashed neck, trying to stop the bleeding with an expression of anger and pain, managing to croak- S-Saika.... -falls over, unconscious- Fasha This is the scariest expirience of my life -*the young woman smiles at Zeon, and stabs him in the chest while Richie is in the corner, in a pool of bright red blood* Bear -manages to regain consciousness, procedding to wrab his Gi's belt around his neck like a bandage, breathing raggedly, then stands up and hurls one of the tables at the woman- Fasha in head* hmmm. I wonder if I could use my cuteness to stay alive *out loud* Hey lady you wouldnt hurt me I'm just a little girl -* the woman gets hit upside the head with the table and explodes, splattering blood everywhere* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120427181413/goatcity/images/c/ce/BOOM.gif Bear ...'Bout time.... *falls over, unconscious again* Fasha Yay I'm still alive, if that woman comes back to life so help me I am going to kick the **** out of her Bear -lying face down in pool of blood- ....Nurse....Hospital... Fasha I'll ring the hospital *gets out phone and rings hospital* Hello? a woman has came into the competitors room in the tournament and has slashed some people, they're soaked in their own blood so could u rush. *puts down phone* Zeon: ''self up I think... Imma okay. ''Detransforms Krillin Jr.: What is happening here? Zion -Puts Bear in the nurseing bed- Medical Tent Richie *laying on a table in the tent, covered in bandages* Zeon: ''walks in and sits down on a cot, grimacing as he rubs his chest ''*Sigh* Zion -Puts Bear in bed- -*then, suddenly.. An annoucement comes on!*- Annoucer GENTLES AND LADY-MEN! Sorry to keep you waiting, but the results have been tabulated, and... Me-mow is eliminated! The first match will be Zion vs RJ! Zion got himself banned. The match will now be Krillin Jr. Vs RJ. Match 1 -Krillin Jr Vs RJ RJ and Krillin Jr, edit this for your entrance and delete this text.